Missing In Action
by Insomniac.99
Summary: Things are just starting out between Steve and Natasha when he get captured. Will he be found? One shot! REPOST!


**A/n: **here's a quick one I wrote during science. Let's just say it was so boring I wanted to be MIA. Okay that was a bad joke. Anyways there's a warning for this one: **I wrote it in 20 minutes, it may be bad.** I hope you enjoy it. Please PM me some prompts. And also review. THIS IS A REPOST

**Prompt**: my boredom in science made me want to be MIA.

* * *

It has been three weeks since Capt. America had been on A three day Mission. All lines of communication were nonexistent. Shield had no other choice than to change his status from active to MIA. The avengers (Other than cap) were alerted. Natasha Romanoff is not only his partner but also in love him. Stephen her figuring things out before he was called away When he had to leave a promising to discuss things when he got home.

When Natasha and heard the news she didn't look like it but she crumpled. Heart felt like he was smashed into billions of pieces. However it sparked something inside her and made her promise herself that she would do whatever it would take to find him and bring him home. Jerry called them into the conference area

He spoke "Capt. Rogers was assigned this mission with a three day timeframe. We have now lost all contact with him and I putting you all on the rescue team to find him and bring him home."

With genuine concern curiosity Barton asked " Sir if Steve is gone who will be our team leader?"

"Steve actually put together a letter this kind of situation were to ever happen" Fury told them and handed each of them an identical letter

_Dear fellow avengers: _

_If you're reading this I'm either missing or dead or stark hacked into Fury's files again. Either way I cannot believe you and I apologize for letting my team down. Stark what in charge try your best not to butt heads. "Should always be in the sniper position if you are needing one. Remember to smash, hulk. and door Thor don't smash people when you hug them. You are each an important part of the team and I considered you all family. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to live a good life in this time. Remember to do me one favor live your lives. _

_~Steve Rodgers (aka capsicle). _

Everyone felt like their hearts had been ripped out of their chests. Especially Natasha. If it were possible her heart'a billion pieces each broke again into another billion pieces. The only thing keeping her going was the fact that his status was MIA not KIA.

Tony gave out orders "me and Jarvis will try to track him technology wise with your help Banner. Romanoff, Barton check and see if any of your sources would have some information and Thor ask your guardian friend Heimdal If he can help us find cap. Let's face it we all need cap back it's time for us to go get him.

-break-

Tony had found him. he was in the one place Natasha had feared her whole life, and now they were all heading there. The chance of him being alive were like one of a rat eating poison and becoming stronger, NONEXISTENT. He was tied down to chair and they checked if he was breathing when he was they all let go of the breath that they had been holding for quite sometime. They managed to get him up, via hulk roaring very much so like when Tony almost died in the chitari attack. He was struggling to open his eyes and when he did he saw Natasha eyes glistening obvious tears in her eyes, while holding his hand.

he mumbled "Natasha" and groaned in pain

"I'm right here" she responded with a choke in her throat and tried to joke "You know you almost missed our talk, we should add you almost getting killed to the discussion list"

He managed a hoarse response "Alright, but can we do that when I'm not tied up?" she began to untie his binds and was leaning in toward his face to get a better angle when he whispered in her ear "I would prefer it if you were the one tied up" she blushed and went wide eyed. _Had her captain just say that? _She thought.

Before she could retort Tony spoke up "okay whatever is going on there I don't want to know what you are doing to Captain Purity, and the jets here so lets go" and before he started walking "oh and welcome back Cap"

Once they got back his status went from "MIA" back to "active but on leave" and oddly enough thats what Natasha's went to too.


End file.
